This invention relates to a method of applying a silicone resin coating to a semiconductor and to methods for its removal.
In a conventional method, a coating composition composed mainly of a silicone resin is usually a composite consisting mainly of a silicone resin prepared in the cohydrolysis polymerization of organochlorosilanes, such as methyltrichlorosilane, dimethyldichlorosilane, phenyltrichlorosilane, or phenylmethyldichlorosilane. These compounds are known as silicone varnishes, and are widely used as the coating material, sealing material and adhesive (bonding agent) on various substrates to meet the requirements of heat resistance, electrical insulation, or water repellency (see Plastic Materials 9, Silicone Resin, pp. 141-163, Nikkan Kogyo Shimbunsha, Feb. 10, 1978).
Although the silicone resin coating formed by the conventional varnish has excellent heat resistance and electrical insulation, it is insufficient with respect to the adhesion on substrates such as metals, glass, organic resist materials, or silicon. Also, coating removal from the substrate is insufficient in this case. Hence, the application is limited.